On A Snowy Day
by SailorKnight42
Summary: On a snowy day, lives are in peril, secrets are formed, hilarity is ensued and love blossoms. Last chap is up!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I don't own Sailor Moon. Only the loveable werewolf Hikaru, who is still working on his introduction I hope!!

Hikaru: Yeah yeah quit shouting, you're making my ears ring!

Me: -presses button-

Hikaru: -screams-

Me: Heh heh, shock collar. Enjoy!

"Okay, there is no amount of fur that will keep me warm in this situation."

Hikaru walks up the stairs, clad in his charcoal gray fur.

"Need sleep…"

Curling up on the floor in his room, he falls asleep.

"Hey! Hyper!"

Waking slowly he answers,

"Nani? Lita what's up?"

"You need to get Rini now! It's about 4:00!"

"Hai hai. I'm going."

He regresses back to his human form.

"Dress warmly," she says.

"So says the girl in a skirt."

He laughs as he pulls on a hoodie.

"Am I taking her to the temple?"

"Yeah. Oh wait, no. We're in the park today."

"Alright."

He opens the door.

"Ma--Mako-chan! Come here!"

She runs to the door. A smile crawls across her face. He laughs and says,

"Yuki! It snows! Looks like you guys are-"

"Still going. Just to the temple."

"Was that Ami-chan?"

Lita puts her cell phone away.

"Didn't even hear it ring."

"Got it on vibrate."

"We have to go."

"Right."

"See you at Rei's."

He puts his hood up and ventures out into the white abyss.

"I haven't seen snow in a while," he says, walking down the street. A few minutes later he turns the corner to where Rini's school is.

"Ah, there she is."

Rini stands in front of the school gate, dressed in her blue school uniform and coat. He dashes behind the wall of the school.

"Let's hope this old baseball arm still works."

He makes a snowball, comes out from his hiding place and throws the snowball at Rini. It hits her on the arm.

"Ow! Hey, who did that?"

"Hey Rini!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah I know, short chapter before, I am a NOOB! Back off.

"Hikaru!"

She starts to run to him.

"No wait! Don't run! You'll--"

"Whoa!"

Rini slips on the snow and lands on her behind. He runs down to her.

"How come you didn't fall?" she asks.

Pulling her up he says,

"Because I'm wearing boots."

"Now I'm wet. This stinks."

"Come on, we're heading for the temple."

"Shrine. It's called the Hikawa Shrine," she corrects.

"Alright, Shrine. Jeez Chibi-Usa."

"Ch-"

"Chan! Chan okay. I forgot."

"Hey Hikaru-kun? Can I sit on your shoulders? Please?"

Hikaru's quick pace slows, finally coming to a stop.

"You're almost eight, Chibi-Usa-chan. You're getting too old."

He continues walking.

"Come on. Please?"

He stops yet again. Looking at her, she puts on an innocent face. Trying not to lose his tough façade, he finally says,

"Rini… I was totally kidding. Come on up."

She squeals and climbs onto a kneeled Hikaru.

"Hold on really tight now. I don't want you to fall."

He stands up and Rini laughs. He starts his pace once more.

"Are you okay up there, Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Yeah. Hey, I can see the Hikawa Shrine!"

"Good," he says, breathing a sigh of relief,

"we're almost there."

Rini suddenly gasps loudly. Hikaru stops quickly, almost falling, but regains his balance.

"What? Are you okay?"

"It's Hotaru," Rini exclaims, looking across the street.

Hikaru grunts and responds,

"Hotaru had better be something dangerous."

Hotaru crosses the street in front of them.

"Hotaru!" Rini yells. Hikaru looks up and his heart starts to pound violently.

_She not stable. She's rocking… Why does my heart pound so? Is it..?_

Hikaru's mind forms the words,

"She's beautiful…"

"What?" Rini asks

"Nothing!"

He continues to gaze. Hotaru suddenly collapses in the crosswalk. Rini jumps off his shoulders and they both run down to her. He picks her up and gasps.

_She's freezing! Her clothes are soaked with water._

"Rini! Hurry down here!"

Rini is soon at his side.

"Take my cell and the girls. Tell them to get a bath ready. Make it a HOT one."

Rini nods and flips the phone open.

Hikaru removes his hoodie and throws it onto Hotaru. He proceeds to yell,

"Transform!"

His body is covered from head to toe in charcoal gray fur. He transforms fully into a were-wolf and puts her on his back.

"Yo! Rini let's go!"

"Okay, we're on our way," she says, continuing to talk on the phone.

"Chibi-Usa-chan! Come ON!"

Hikaru runs full speed down the sidewalk. As he turns the corner he sees Lita and Rei.

"Rei-chan! Mako-chan!"

He reaches them, breathing heavily.

"The others are upstairs in the bathhouse. Hurry," Lita says.

He turns to the stone stairs.

He grunts and starts up the steps.

"I can't make it up on just two legs," he says quietly.

"Hotaru, if you can hear me please mend your fingers together." She follows his request and wraps her hands around his neck.

"Grip tighter!"

She does so.

Her temperature is still lowering.

He runs up on all fours and reaches the top.

"Minako-chan!"

Running through the back rooms, he continues to call.

"Hikaru-kun!"

He sees Mina's head poking out from a doorway.

"Here! Her temperature is lowering so get her in there now!"

Mina nods and pulls the hoodie off of her. He turns away as they start to strip her of her clothing. He closes the door.

"Now that that's over with…"

Hikaru proceeds to shake the remaining snow from his fur.

"Crap. I'm f-freezing."

He changes into a wolf and scratches at the door.

"Usagi-chan! Ami-chan!" he whispers.

The door opens and Serena appears.

"Is she okay?" he asks.

"Ami-chan took her temperature and it was like ninety-point something. She was entering hypo-hippo--"

"Hypothermia!"

"Thank you Ami-chan," Hikaru says, "anyway, will she live?"

"Yeah," Serena answers, "her clothes were soaked from the rain before the snow. That also added to the hypothermia."

"Good job Serena."

"Thanks."

"Can I come in?"

Serena nods, but stops him, crouching by him.

"You're shivering Karu-kun."

He glares at her.

"Don't c-call m-me t-that."

He nudges the bathroom door open with his nose and enters. His being embraces the warmth and humidity.

"Ohh yeah. Feel nice."

He curls up in front of the tub where Hotaru sits.

_I wonder how she's doing._

He climbs onto the side of the slippery tub.

"The color's coming back into her face," he whispers.

He sneezes. Hotaru shifts in the tub, making the water ripple. She chuckles softly.

"Ah-choo!"

He sniffs and rubs his nose with his damp paw. Continuing to sneeze, Hotaru slowly awakens and giggles at him. She looks down at him and pulls her hand from the water. Placing the hand on his head, she pets him and says weakly,

"Thank you, boy."

"Hikaru! Hey!"

Rei walks into the bathroom. Hikaru wakes up and scratches behind his ear with his hind foot.

"What?"

"You fell asleep. We moved Hotaru into the study room."

"How come I didn't hear you?"

"Don't worry about that."

He grabs a towel with his teeth as he walks out. Transforming into a were-wolf he rubs himself off. He sniffles and sneezes. Rei stifles laughter.

"It's not funny. It's just a small consequence for saving such a… pretty girl."

"What was that?"

"Nothing… Rei-chan."

"You like her!"

"Nani? W-what…"

She looks him in the eyes.

"Okay! But she's beautiful! When I saw her, this feeling inside me just grew."

He regresses to his human form and blushes.

"That's so cute!"

"Just don't tell anyone, especially Usagi-chan and Chibi-Usa-chan."

_They'll turn into match-makers_, he thinks, chuckling.

"Is it okay if I can… stay with her?"

"No problem. Go on in."

Transforming yet again, he nudges the door with his nose and climbs onto the bed carefully.

"Hotaru-chan."

Curling up he sneezes.

"Heh. Poor thing."

His ears perk up to her voice.

'She's awake.'

"I'm sorry. You have a cold because of me."

He shakes his head then coughs. She giggles. He walks up the bed and lies next to her.

"Ah-choo," Hotaru sneezes.

He whines like a laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh at me."

Waging his tail he lays across the bed, putting his head on Hotaru's lap. She pets him, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Read and Review! It's almost done. Next chap will be up Friday!

……………………………………………..SK………………………………………..

"Hey," Lita asks Rei, "what's with Karu-kun?"

"He's in love."

"No!"

Rei giggles as she and Lita peer into the room through the cracked door.

"You're kidding. With--"

"Hotaru-chan. He told me himself."

"That is too cute!"

The girls turn around to see Mina leaning on the wall.

"Minako-chan?"

"Yeah. So, does Usagi-chan know?"

"Know what?"

Serena appears from around the corner.

"Oh it's ju--"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Rei screams as she covers Mina's mouth with her hand. Mina flails her limbs as Rei drags her away. Lita and Serena are motionless.

"Yeah… Mako-chan, what's up?"

"To tell the truth, Usagi-chan, I'm not really sure."

Lita smiles at the door and walks away. Serena, shrugging, turns and follows Lita down the hall. Hikaru heaves a heavy sigh and feel his body temperature start to cool down.

_That was honestly the scariest moment of my life_, he thinks as he climbs off the bed quietly as to not wake the sleeping Hotaru.

"So beautiful," he says as he nudges the door closed.

"Hikaru-kun!"

"Shh! Chibi-Usa-chan. She's sleeping."

He regresses to his human form and walks with her saying,

"Keep it quiet over here, 'kay?"

"Okay."

A soft growling comes from his stomach.

"Heh. Okay, okay, I know. I'm starving."

"Follow me."

He follows her to the shrine's front where the others sit, talking. He takes a muffin and looks at four faces with smiles across them and endures a noogie from Lita. Serena, seeing the joyous scene, has a confused look stricken across her face.

"Nani? Usagi-chan, what's with the face?"

"You're hiding something, Hikaru."

"I hide nothing, see?"

He pulls up his sleeves.

"I've never seen you so happy."

"I'm… just having a good day."

"Yeah Usagi-chan. Can't he just be having a great day?" Rei says.

"I don't know what you're up to, but if Rei-chan's in on it then it's big."

"Right…anyway, it's getting dark and you need to take Chibi-Usa-chan home." He sniffles as Serena nods and goes to get their coats.

"I'll be right back Mako-chan."

"Then we leave. I'm tired."

He returns to the room where the sleeping Hotaru lays. Armed with paper and pencil he writes a short letter. About fifteen minutes later, Lita comes into the room.

"Knew I'd find you here. Writing a letter to your crush?"

He turns and smiles widely, then turns back to sign his name.

"Can I read it?"

"No Mako-chan. It's really bad."

"You say that about everything you write."

"Yeah I know but…this is special. One of the boldest things I've ever done. I don't want this high to end with constructive criticism."

_This high? This does NOT sound like me. I've never talked like this_, he thinks as he slowly hears the sound of his encroaching heartbeat reaching his ears.

"Whatever. You're entitled to your own decision, and I respect it," Lita says quickly smiling.

"I wonder where she lives."

"Hmm?" Lita says slyly.

"I bet her parents are worried," Hikaru says through clenched teeth, "jeez Mako you're always taking things the wrong way!"

"Yeah sure. I know what you mean."

"I'm gonna ignore that comment and wake our slumbering princess." He rises to his feet.

"Your--"

"Shut it UP," he cuts her off, sticking the note into his hoodie pocket after reading and folding it. He walks slowly over to Hotaru's sleeping body and takes in all her beauty. The few strands of her dark hair he wishes he were, sitting across her face. He had seen the treasures hidden behind her soft eyelids, and he wished to see them again. He places his hand gently on her skin and he shudders. Her skin was so soft. He'd never felt anything that soft, including his coat. He proceeds to stroke her once, slowly inhaling at the same time. He hears Hotaru groan softly. Hikaru suddenly shakes his head, remembering that he was in the presence of another. He composes himself and gently shakes Hotaru.

"Hey… you. Sleeping in the bed." Hotaru's eyes flutter open and Hikaru melts internally.

"Huh? Aren't you…Hikaru-kun?"

"Yeah. I think you'd want to go home, right?" She chuckles and blushes slightly. Hikaru subconsciously smiles.

"I'd like that," she says quietly. Soon Lita and Hikaru are walking down the steps of the Hikawa Shrine with Hotaru in tow.

"Thanks for the hoodie, Karu-kun." Hikaru turns and laughs as he sees how his hoodie fits Hotaru. The extra large hoodie that usually ends at Hikaru's pelvis does not stop until it reaches almost her ankles. The sleeves were another thing. They pretty much dragged on the ground. She looked like a child playing dress-up in her father's clothes. He loved it. She was adorable. Hotaru blushes heavily.

"Stop laughing."

"Sorry. It's no problem Hotaru-chan. Now are you sure you can walk properly?"

"I'm okay," she says, "but thanks for asking."

"You're welcome." He smiles to himself. He loved the sound of her voice. It was shaky, sounded weak and quiet. When she spoke, it provoked the protective sense in him. He wanted to protect this fragile girl. As he thinks this, something clicks in Lita's mind.

_Did she call him Karu-kun? And he didn't object? He truly likes her._

………………………………….SK………………………………………………..

Arriving in front of the Tomoe household, Lita nudges her friend.

"Go walk her to the door. Go on, go!" she whispers.

"Okay, don't push Mako-chan." He walks with Hotaru as she suddenly grabs his arm and wraps herself around it. Hikaru chuckles as she blushes and he rings the doorbell. The door slowly opens revealing a man.

"Hello. Ahh, Hotaru-chan!" He opens his arms and Hotaru promptly jumps into them.

"Hi Daddy." Hikaru could tell she was truly happy, and silently wished that he was the one that was giving that hug.

"I was so worried."

Mr. Tomoe, or Doctor Tomoe as Hotaru gently corrected him, stands at the door, taller than Hikaru with a white lab coat on. His glasses held a lens on the left and a plate with intricate designs on the right. Hikaru, mind leaving him, stares at it.

"You like it?" He barely hears to question, and only comes to when he hears Hotaru's harmonious giggle.

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry. Gomen nasai. My A.D.D. kicked in big time." Dr. Tomoe, to Hikaru's surprise, chuckled. Most people just scoffed and walked away.

"Hotaru, you never told me why you were late."

"Oh! I'll tell you, sir," he answered, his voice cracking, "just allow me a minute to tell my friend." He walks back to Lita, mentally (and sadly physically) kicking himself. The same thought repeated itself over and over in his head like a broken record.

_I'm frickin' sixteen! How in God's name is my voice still cracking? _He sighs.

"Aw jeez. Hotaru is probably laughing her head off right now."

"What?" He looks up and sees Lita.

"Nothing. Actually, I'll tell you later. Listen I'm gonna stay here for a while." A sly smile creeps its way across her face.

"I understand. Trying to get in good with the father." He growls softly.

"I don't know why I put up with you."

"It's because you love me…no homo." They share a laugh for a minute.

"You have your house key?"

"'Round my neck," he says, grasping the key chain and making it jingle.

"I'll see you…later."

…………………………………..SK……………………………….

Good chap? Please review! Next chap will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Read and Review! Last chap!

…………………………………SK………………………………………….

When Hikaru turns toward the house after bidding farewell to Lita he's encountered by Hotaru's smiling face. He's immediately entranced.

"Come on Hikaru-kun," she says.

"Okay, okay, Taru-chan."

"Taru-chan?"

"That's my nickname for you. You're one of the only ones who can call me Karu-kun."

She giggles as she grips his arm and walks him into the house.

"Follow me!"

"Like I have a choice." He chuckles.

_She's so cute. Makes me feel so good._

Dr. Tomoe sits in the family room, sipping from one of the three cups filled with hot chocolate.

"So, what happened," he asks as we sit on the couch. Hikaru begins to relate the past events.

"My Hotaru-chan! You've been through a lot, no, plenty!" Dr. Tomoe laughs a hearty laugh. He rises from his seat.

"Thanks to this young man, you are here, safe and sound."

His hand comes down heavily on Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru's eyes grow large as pain flashes briefly across his face. Hotaru stifles a laugh and Dr. Tomoe sees the look on his face.

"Heh, heh, heh," he chuckles, "sorry son, I'm a little heavy-handed."

"Same here Dr. Tomoe. Don't worry sir, my shoulders are strong."

"Good! Great protection for Hotaru-chan."

"Dad," Hotaru whines, blushing a rose pink.

"Yeah, exactly…wait, what?"

"Oh nothing," Dr. Tomoe says smirking. The grandfather clock chimes ten times, marking the tenth hour of the night.

"Dad, it's getting late."

"Oh right, right. You have school tomorrow. I assume you have school as well, Hikaru."

"Yes sir. Actually I have to get to school early."

"Well," Dr. Tomoe says, shaking Hikaru's hand, "thank you for practically saving my daughter's life." 

"No problem, sir."

As Hikaru walks to the door with Hotaru's father, he says casually,

"Good night Taru-chan."

He begins to walk out of the now open door when Dr. Tomoe catches him by the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you son? It won't be long."

"Sure sir."

"Listen son," Dr. Tomoe says sitting on the concrete steps,

"you have had a great impact on my Hotaru-chan. I think she really likes you."

"Really? You think?"

"Oh yeah. I've never seen her so smitten."

"Well she is very pretty."

"I haven't seen her so open and, I hate to say it, overly happy of another human's presence."

"So she's not always that, well, hyper everyday?"

"No. Well not that I know of."

Their conversation lingers on outside.

"Hikaru-kun is getting a great welcome from Daddy," Hotaru says, looking at them from the window. Putting her hands in the Hikaru's giant hoodie pocket she feels an object, folded.

"What's this? A note?"

She pulls out the neatly folded paper signed beautifully, "Hotaru."

"Such nice handwriting."

She begins to read it aloud.

"Dear Hotaru,

Promise me you'll buy an umbrella next time I see you."

She chuckles.

"So you may have noticed that dog-like thing that was around the Shrine. I have to tell you something about it. You can't tell anyone else about it; it's a massive safety issue. Not a soul. Promise me this, Taru-chan."

She nods, almost talking directly to Hikaru, saying,

"I promise this, Karu-kun."

"I was that dog. Actually, I'm a wolf… excuse me were-wolf. Or Lycan. I think that's what we're really called. But you can call me whatever you want. Wolf DNA has fused with mine and its blood courses through my veins."

"Oh my…"

"I'm not dangerous at all. I'm spilling my guts because I have a seriously big crush on…this girl Makoto."

Hotaru gasps and is shaken to her very core. Her hand goes to her mouth and she chokes down a sob.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I have a crush on you. And ONLY you."

"Really?"

"So yeah. Thanks for listening. You can keep the note and I hope to see you and that hoodie soon."

"He signed it… Love Hikaru Mizashi."

She sighs and holds the note to her chest. Giggling, she heads off to bed.

"And I played basketball in high school," Dr. Tomoe says to Hikaru, still sitting with him. They now spoke of sports.

"Cool."

"Yeah. Well, looks like you have to go."

"Huh?"

Hikaru checks his cell phone. His jaw drops and he sighs.

"10:25?! Already? Wow, time flies by quickly."

"Yes it does." Hikaru grunts as he rises from the steps.

"It was nice meeting you, Dr. Tomoe. Tell Hotaru-chan I said good night and I'll see her later. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll be sure to tell her, Hikaru-san." Hikaru walks to their gate then turns and bows.

"Such a nice boy," Dr. Tomoe says to himself, closing the door of the Tomoe household. Rounding the corner Hikaru transforms one last time and gives a farewell howl to Hotaru.

"See you later, Taru-chan," Hikaru says to himself, back to normal, " you'll be in my dreams."

…………………………………….SK………………………………………………

That's it! Thanx for reading and review s'il vous plait!


End file.
